Bruce's Birthday
by FckNew52
Summary: It's Bruce's birthday and Diana get's him something from his past.


''No, no, no, no, no!"

Diana quickly flew to the teleporter, cursing every God under the sun. ''I cant be late again!"

Every year it came around and every year missions, politics and marriage itself would sidetrack her. This time it was the turn of a US politician stalling her plans for women's maternity leave as well as Circe deciding that half of Manhattan should be dogs.

After successfully finding and capturing Circe and then glaring very angrily at the politician whilst he delivered his speech against her proposition, she no found herself with only a couple of hours to get to Gotham, get changed and set Bruce's present out….if Alfred managed to get it in time.

Getting Bruce a present had never been easy in the years they had been together. What does someone get a person who can buy literally anything in the world?

Alfred was of no hope; the poor man had simply got him a new coffee mug every year. So the next choice was to ask Dick…who had also got him a coffee mug every year. As had Tim and Barbara and Cassandra…

In fact, she was shown where he kept them, named, 'The Bat-Store of Mugs' and it was filled, top to bottom, with old mugs.

So every year, she had decided to give him something personal of hers, to show him how much he meant to her. The first year, it was a small, wooden statue of Athena, which she had as a child. This had pride of place next to the large PC in the Cave.

The next year was her old training sword, which he kept in the armoury in the cave on its own plinth.

The year after was a genuine Amazonian sword made specifically for him and crafted by Hephaestus. He questioned how she got the god of smithing to make something for a mortal but she had said that Aphrodite owed her a favour anyway. This present had made its way to Bruce's office at WayneTech where he could show it off. Diana assumed it was a man thing to show off weapons.

So now she found herself with only few hours to hope Alfred had found it. Running quickly she prayed to every God under the sun that she had just been cursing.

* * *

Finally home after a long day at WayneTech, Bruce wanted nothing more than to have a fantastic dinner by Alfred and to have some alone time with Diana. Dealing with greedy businessmen all day was not Bruce's idea of a fun time, especially on his Birthday.

He didn't really ever do things on his Birthday but it was really the principle of the matter. Dick had tried over the years to go bowling or laser tag but quickly learnt not to do it ever again. Bowling a perfect game had severely dented Dick's ego and doing it in front of Barbara was the icing on the cake for Bruce.

Ever since Diana had come into his life though, he actively looked forward to his Birthday. She wasn't like anyone else who tried to give him expensive gifts and outlandish amounts of money. She gave him things that meant things to her and they were perfect. He put them in places so that he was always surrounded by little bits of her.

Wandering through the house he saw a faint glow come through the dining room. Entering, he found Diana sitting down on one side of the table with a small box wrapped up next to her. A smile automatically came to his face as he made his way over to her.

"Good evening" He murmured as he bent down for a kiss. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Oh? Fun day at work?'' She replied

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it. But I don't want to talk about it for a second longer. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters."

"You flirt.."

"Ah-hem" A cough interrupted them. Turning they saw Alfred at the door way with a tray.

"Master Bruce, I think I taught you that your tongue is only to be used for talking at the dinner table and not putting it other peoples throats."

"Good to see you too Alfred" Bruce replied dryly "Remind me I haven't retired you yet..?"

"Pfft, as if you could last two seconds without me." Turning to Diana he smiled. "Apologies Mrs Wayne, but as gifted as you are it seems Panasonica, the God of Microwaves wasn;t around when you were given your abilities."

She smiled "It's fine Alfred,, we" she turned and held up her and Bruce's joined hands "are very grateful to have you. Isn't that right Bruce?'

"Yes Diana. Of course, Diana. 3 bags fu- Ow!" He winced as she gripped his hand tightly. "We're very grateful to have you in our lives Master Alfred!" He visibly relaxed as Diana loosened her grip. "Why are we picking on me anyway? It's my birthday so I should get at least one day when I don't get ganged up on.:

"Aww I'm sorry, is the big, bad Batman getting picked on?" Diana teased.

"No…" Bruce pouted.

"Good, now we can eat whatever delicious food Alfred has brought us" As she turned to Alfred "If you may?"

"Of course Miss. For the Birthday boy himself-"

"Cough, Retirement, Cough"

"For the birthday boy" Alfred ignored Bruce "We have a Beef Wellington" Placing the dish he turned to Diana "And for her highness, a mixed bean and wild rice. Please enjoy."

"Thank you Alfred, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Please take the night off and relax." Diana asked.

"Very kind madam, I will take you up on that. Good Night Miss, Sir."

With Alfred gone they settled into a comfortable chat about everything from the League to work with Diana quite vocally displaying her utter dislike for the politician. As they finished their dinner, Diana turned her attention to the present she had for Bruce.

"I will admit Bruce, I didn't really know what to get you for your Birthday this year so I improvised and dug around a little this year. I asked Alfred and Leslie and, well I think I better give it to you instead of talking. So Happy Birthday.."

Raising an eyebrow as she passed the present over, he gently took it from her and began unwinding the ribbon and tearing the wrapper apart until it was out completely. As it came into view, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Diana nervously bit her lip as she looked at his reaction. Would he like it? Would he _love_ it?

Eventually Bruce looked up. "Where did you manage to get this?" He hoarsely whispered.

"It was a bit of a find. I asked Alfred for his help on this and even got Dick and Tim involved as well. I even let them say that I was looking for it specifically. It was from such a long time ago who knew they even existed –"

"Diana…"

And then Alfred found one! In a local bric-a-brac store, I think I pronounced that correctly, and I was so happy! But then I wasn't sure if you would be. I'm sure it may bring up some bad memories but I wanted to give you something before then to show you it wasn't all bad and there were some good memories."

"Diana!.."

"And now I'm rambling because I'm nervous. You probably hate it! I am so sorry! I ju-Mmph!' Sick of waiting for her to finish, Bruce dragged her over to him and kissed her.

"Are you finished?" He asked with a smile. "Because I love it. I'm not mad, yes it does bring up bad memories but you have helped heal them Diana by just being in my life." He held up the Zorro statue to his face and smiled. "I didn't know they made them either but I love it."

Diana let out a shaky breath in thanks. "Thank Hera. Although, I may have to go to Themyscira and ask for forgiveness for some of the things I have said today.."

At this Bruce let out a laugh. "Only in your world Princess.."

"Are you teasing me again Bruce?"

"No! I..thank you. I love this. I love you"

"I love you too. I'm glad you like it." She stood up with the dishes and spoke over her shoulder. "If you didn't I would have had to break out the pregnancy test…"

"….Diana?...DIANA!"

* * *

So there we have some fluff. This has been rattling around in my head for some time now. Why is it ideas come to me when I am about to go to sleep? Anyone else get that?

Anyway, enjoy. I found my other New 52 snarks, one for Starfire and one for Supes himself amongst others so they will come out...whenever..sorry..

I dedicate this story to CrazyPhenom on . Managed to figure out my link this to my profile on there...and I thought I was subtle...


End file.
